War Masquerade
by YueLong
Summary: This is a tale with many faces, when Kagome is the riencarnation of a fairytale, what are you to do in the admist of a warlike memory and many eneimes or allies. SesshoumaruXKagome. Forgive me if the summary is bad.


1Hey there people! I am writing a new fanfic though I have two more to finish...ehem..yes well, I am always coming up with ideas so here it is, this is a Kagome and Sesshoumaru pairing because I think they make a cute couple. Hehe anyways please R&R and tell me what you think! Warning, this is a way different storyline and the only thing that is not mine are the Inuyasha cast members. R&R heheh. Please

**Chapter I:**

"**Coincidence" **

"Long ago, there was a demon who destroyed many lives, hopes and dreams, all crushed; he was said to be the master of hell himself. But to raise up to this demon was a man who was known as a hero, strong and able, he defeated the demon with ease, and brought peace to the land. Praised, the man would be looked upon by many with hope."

Within the forest rimmed fields of past Japan, man a woman, dressed in priestess clothing, she sat in the fields picking flowers to herself, a small hum emitted from her smiling lips, long raven locks of hair spilled over her shoulders as she leaned forward. A light giggle coming forth, she plucked the colorful flowers from the earth, large innocent but wise brown eyes were filled with a lighthearted expression, her slender fingers bunching them in her hand.

"Kagome!"

"Hn?" the young female turn to look at an older woman who had an eyepatch and was as well ripe with wisdom and age, her tiny and hunched form starred at Kagome beckoning her over.

"Kagome." Came the aged voice of the elder priestess.

"Yes?" Cried Kagome.

"Kagome!"

The name of the young woman echoed as the once sunny lands became a blur.

"Kagome! Kagome...

_...Kagome, Kagome. When oh when does that bird come out from its cage? The crane and turtle slipped at the dawn of the night. WHO IS BEHIND YOU?" _the aged voice became a chorus of voices singing instead Kagome, almost teasing the young woman.

Sitting up quickly from her desk, Kagome gasped as she shot up in the middle of her teacher's lesson, the educator looking at Kagome with a rather disappointed facade. "Kagome with how you are in acting in class while a lesson is being taught, you are no better than Urashima Taro."

The teacher sniped at the poor young flustered student, the class laughing at Kagome as how she was compared so to the Japanese folk tale.

The bell dismissing the class, the teacher glarred at Kagome for her rude behavior. "Kagome, you will stay after-school and clean the room by yourself. Everyone else, dismissed."

Students piling out with chuckles and snickers, their gazes cast towards the sighing females who was being punished, the teacher left closing the doors.

Hours later, the sky orange, as the sun began to fade and bring night into the sky, jogging home along the sidewalk of modern Japan, Kagome rushed to get home in time for dinner. Coming to the gates of her home There stood the figure of a man, hair short and tied back I a tiny stub of a pony tail, he wore an outfit of what seemed to be a monks clothing from Feudal Japan.For a long time, Kagome stared at the figure of the man in a nostalgic curiosity. Turning slowly towards the young woman, the male who was stared upon gazed to see who was burning holes into his back.

Dark blue eyes brought their inquisitive gaze towards the young school girl, a smile upon his lips before he began to fade away from his position in front of the sacred tree.

"Ah! Mister!" Kagome yelled in surprise that a normal human would not fade away as such.

But ignorant to the woman's pleas, the man continued to fade.

Walking to the very spot the smiling male stood, Kagome noticed a tiny prayer bead with a glowing purple hue around its circumference, picking the bed up with fragile care, she gazed at the object with much curiosity.

"How pretty but, I wonder, who was that man..." Stirred from her thoughts, Kagome heard her name called by her younger brother Souta.

"Kagome! Dinner is ready!" cried out the young boy from a window.

"Coming!" stuffing the bead into her pocket, Kagome made her way to the door of her home glancing once more back at the sacred tree.

Taking her shoes off in the entrance, Kagome smile making her way int the dinning room of her home, sitting down at the low table with her mother, brother, and grandfather.

"Grandfather, was there a man here earlier? He was garbed in a monks outfit." questioned the young woman before stuffing her mouth with rice.

"Mm...No, no, I did not see anyone like that here today. Why do you ask Kagome." came the stern but aged voice of the girls grandfather.

"Really? Hmm.."Sighed Kagome.

"I thought I saw someone here like that, he seemed so real." Mumbled the now stressed Kagome

"Hahah, Come now dear child, perhaps you saw a Tanuki!" Laughed the grandfather seeing his granddaughter so fixated upon the "man" who was on their Shrine grounds.

"Grandpa...Really now, a Tanuki?" spoke Kagome's mother as she ate her pickled raddish.

"That would be so cool to see!" Chimed Souta as he thought the image of a demon in the modern age was one of cool levels.

Sighing at how her question was just taken so easily within her family, Kagome finished her dinner and went to bed.

After a warm shower, Kagome dressed into a white silky two pieced pajama of a long sleeved top and pants bottom, combing her fingers through her damp hair, the young woman gasped before slipping off into her sheets. "The bead."

Going into the pockets, Kagome revealed the bead that she discovered, pulling out a small silver chain from a wooden back, the young woman eyed the bead as a rather charm to wear as a necklace. Stepping towards a mirror to gaze at how the bead seemed to her body, Kagome smiled with a nod and turned towards her bed.

Lights turned off for the night, a ray of moonlight poured into the room, laying in her bed, Kagome smiled in comfort before drifting off into a soundless sleep.

"Kikyo..." a gentle and murmured voice came.

"Kikyo."

"Huh..?" Stirring in her sleep, Kagome slowly awoke to the gentle voice she heard, sitting up in her bed, the time was still night.

"_Kikyo"_ whispered the name against the young woman's ear.

Eyes wide, Kagome rose from her bed and opened her door slowly, moving down and silently through the house, the young woman made her way to the main door. Slipping outside, her body seemed to glow in the moonlight, but this was only due to the light of the moon shining against her silk material pajamas.

Turning the corner of her home there stood the man again before the tree, his deep blue eyes starring at Kagome intently.

"Kikyo..." he smiled.

Feeling beckoned forth, Kagome drew closer to the man beneath the sacred tree, "Excuse me but, who are you?"

An expression of shock ran over his features before a gentle expression appeared.

"Did you forget your dear brothers name? The one who you waited many years for?" inquired the man as he starred at the befuddled expression of Kagome.

"It is me, Miroku."

"Miroku?" Kagome whispered in curiosity and confusion.

"Come, give me your hand dear sister." Reaching a hand towards Kagome, the smiling form of Miroku waited to have his hand grasped by the young woman.

Reaching her hand shyly and slowly Kagome moved to lay her hand gently onto Miroku's, smiling softly she sighed and looked to him, the bead gleaming lightly.

Eyes narrowing as a feral grin grew upon Miroku's lips, his hand tightened around Kagomes and pulled her suddenly near, his form melting to reveal a Inugami.

Gasping in shock Kagome screamed as she saw the once gentle appearance of Miroku morph into a ferocious dog spirit, growls dripping from his mouth.

"Oh no! Help!! Someone!!" Screamed Kagome as she was pulled into a dark void by the possessive spirit, her hand reaching out before she was swallowed by the Sacred tree.

"Aaah!!!!!!!" Screaming as she fell through a dark tunnel, Kagome felt something awaken within her, the young woman stiffened as she felt something change within her before remembering she was being dragged by a Inugami. Struggling to be free, Kagome was then thrown to a wall and blackened out.

"Was she brought back safely? Where did you find her." A young man's voice arose as he gazed upon the sleeping form of the young woman dressed in white.

"Yes, but she was harmed by a Inugami who was posing as Miroku." A man with a gruff voice spoke in sureness.

"She must have lost her touch to be fooled so easily." Came the voice of the young man.

Stirring from sleep, Kagome heard two men in conversation, a rough headache hitting her sharply as she leaned forward grasping her head within her hands. "Nnh!"

"She's awake!" Exclaimed the gruff voiced man.

"Wh-Where am I?" the pained expression upon the young woman's face faded as a new and awed facade settled in, Kagome's eyes studied all that was in her surroundings.

"Japan of course, you seem to be acting weird though Kikyo." A young man garbed in red, kneeled before Kagome, long silver hair spilling over his shoulders as amber eyes stared at the young woman. Though what seemed to catch the females attention was the pair of ears which sat perfectly on his head. Reaching innocently, Kagome grasped the ears within her fingertips and holding and scratching them lightly.

"How cute" spoke Kagome in almost a daze as she seemed so enraptured with the males demonic ears.

"Kikyo? Are you okay?" This made Kagome frown, why was she called this, "Kikyo" who was this person that many seemed to call her?

"Who is Kikyo, and who are you."

"Huh?" The facade of the young demonic male seemed most confused by the young woman's question.

"It's me, Inuyasha and Kouga. And you are Kikyo, aren't you?" leaning forward the demon called Inuyasha sniffed Kagome as if he were a dog before leaping away and withdrawing a large sword from a small sheath pointing the blade towards the woman.

"Who are you?" growled Inuyasha.

"Kagome." came the young woman as she fought to keep her calm in front of the blades tip.

A hand suddenly moved to push Inuyasha's blade down from Kagome, it was the gruff voiced male, his back turned to Kagome she could see a tail. Worry seeping in her eyes fear settled in as she did not know where she was from home and her family.

"Inuyasha, I do not think she knows anything, that might not be Kikyo." Turning to face Kagome, Kouga offered a smile and hand. Timidly, the young frightened woman accepted the wolf demons hand, "Thank you" she spoke softly.

The eyes of Inuyasha catching a glimpse of the woman he saw that she wore a certain object on the chain of her necklace.

"The jewel. Kagome." barked Inuyasha

"Yes?" peeked Kagome from Kouga's body.

"Where did you get that."

"Huh? This? I found it on the floor at my home, this man dropped it."

"So he is still alive." Speaking out loud Inuyasha turned from Kouga and Kagome, he walking off in a short distance.

"Come on Kagome, you are going to come with us."ordered the male demon with ears.

"Why should I!" Yelled Kagome defiantly, she felt she had no home and enemies everywhere, why should she settle to follow two strangers?

"Because if another demon comes to attack you, how will you defend yourself and you seem to now know these lands. So if I am correct that leaves you in a handicap and in need of company."

Frowning, Kagome knew Inuyasha was right and would nod before sighing deeply,"Alright."

As nightfall fell upon the lands, Kagome began to rouse from her sleep, still dressed in her white pajamas, her body glowed once more in the moonlight. Looking to see that Inuyasha and Kouga are alseep, she quietly moved to walk and find a village on her own.

Running through the thick forest, the young woman made it into a small clearing as she sat down on the ground huffing out of breath, tear nearing her eyes as she seemed so alone and lost.

"What have we here? A goddess?" Came a ragged voice with snarls.

"She glows like the moon." Arose another heavy voice dripping with growls and amusement.

"Huh? Who's there?" Eyes searching the dark forest Kagome stood up and held courage to her posture.

Lunging at the young woman was a large boar demon, his partner soon to follow, large rough hands grabbed the arms of Kagome tugging at her, yelling emitting from the lips of the female, she would glow. Sending a shock to both demons causing them to fly back, the young woman gasped not knowing she had that ability, being dropped on the ground, the young woman groaned in pain as she had hide her head against a rock, her body weak suddenly with a war raging inside of her she blacked out.

Dropping from the sky, a tall man with fluid grace landed upon the ground before the woman, glancing at her, his slender eyes studied her form, turning back to the growling boars seething with anger, he would hold his right hand up. Flicking his wrist, a green whip would slap and cut into the demons killing them with a quick and still pained death, exhaling as their low levels, he turned once more towards the still woman. Kneeling before her, he inhaled her scent which was an odd scent, it mixed with a familiar and as well unknown scent, standing up, he saw her body begin to stir.

Hoisting herself up slowly, Kagome trembled at her weak state, gasping when she saw a pair of shoes before her face, turning her head slowly to meet her death, she was instead surprised to see the face of another male. He too had long silver hair and amber eyes that seemed to be of demon origin, his face held two strips of magenta on his cheeks and a crescent moon upon his forehead, his outfit was white with red design and a rather fluffy pelt. His face unlike the other males did not seem lively, but rather nonchalant, her own gaze seemed to fixated upon his as she felt a small wave of nostalgia run through her body. "Hm."

Brown eyes dulling for a moment as another wave of exhaustion hit her, Kagome would collapse upon the earth sighing a faint murmur. "Sesshou-"

The demon who stood before Kagome seemed intrigued by how she knew his name and yet, he has never seen her before, frowning as she was a human, a sigh passed through the demons lips as he knelt down and picked her lithe form up. Catching the scent of another demon upon her body he growled lightly knowing who well it was, Inuyasha.

Turning with a pivot of his feet, Sesshoumaru walked away towards his kingdom with the young woman in his hands, he would have to wait till the young woman would awaken to have his questions answered and they were growing fast.

Chapter 1 end.

To be Continued .

Translations:

Inugami- a ferocious dog spirit that likes to posses people or other demons

Kagome Kagome- A song sang often by kids, it is a game where one child stands in the middle and the song is sung, with the eyes covered the child must figure out who is behind he or she's back.

Urashima Taro- a fairy tale much like the story of Rip van Winkle.

Tanuki- a racoon dog demon.

Aah Chapter one done, and it's slow I am sure, but give it time and the plot and such will be revealed, this was mainly to introduce and present the beginning of what is to come. Well take care and have a good day or night hehe.

_Yue Long_


End file.
